


Proposal

by GhostVampireGal



Series: Uruha x Dani Oneshots [6]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostVampireGal/pseuds/GhostVampireGal
Summary: Uruha and Dani have been dating for 10 years now and Uruha wants to start a life with her...forever.
Relationships: Uruha (the GazettE)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Uruha x Dani Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508396





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries just enjoy Uruha being adorable!

“Akira.” Uruha walks to his best friend. “What?” Reita asked while he looks at his friend. “Help me find the most perfect ring for Dani because…” Uruha blushes. “I want to marry her.” Uruha said finally. Reita looks surprised but then smiles. 

After getting a ring in London’s jewelry shop with the help from Reita, the ring that Uruha picked was a grey silver band medieval like ring with an emerald cut white diamond in the middle of the ring. Lastly, it came with a small white box for the ring. “Good choice, bro.” Reita smiles. “So where are you proposing her at?” Reita asked. “Tonight live on stage.” Uruha said. “In front of the crowd?!” Reita asked surprised. “Ruki proposed to Vic last night on stage and she said yes.” Uruha said. “True.” Reita said. “What happens if she says no?” Uruha asked nervously. “Dude, she won’t say no. She’ll say yes because you made her life perfect with you.” Reita said. “You don’t have to say a speech, just say those words. It’s also about goddamn time you are asking her the question.” Reita said with a smile on his face. Uruha smiles at his friend. 

Later that night at the GazettE’s concert at the Electric Ballroom for the second night during their encores with the Fallen Angels for the final night after performing here for two nights, Uruha brings his girlfriend to the center of the stage and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Dani looks at her boyfriend as he then begins to kneel down on the ground on one knee and grabs the box out of his pocket. He opens it with the ring inside there. The audience cheered in surprise and excited. Dani got surprised, as she was about to cry out tears of joy. “Dani…will you marry me?” Uruha asked. “Hai.” Dani nods with tears of joy in her eyes. The audience cheered so loudly as their friends/band mates in the background were smiling, cheering and clapping at the couple. Uruha takes the ring out of the box and slips it onto his fiancée’s middle left finger. Uruha stands up and then wraps his arms around Dani’s waist and passionately kisses her. Dani accepts the kiss back as she wraps her arms around her fiancé’s neck while the audience was still cheering so loudly. 

Meanwhile at Uruha and Dani’s hotel room after the couple celebrated their engagement sex, “Damn…Mrs. Takashima knows that she has the best moves ever in bed.” Uruha smirks seductively. “I could say that you Mr. Takashima is an animal in bed.” Dani said. “You know I love you so much.” Uruha said while he kisses his fiancée. “I love you so much too.” Dani smiled against the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was short but more of this couple is coming soon!


End file.
